


Recommendations

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, How I Met Your Mother References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: Sam recommended to watch How I Met Your Mother.





	Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758185) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



"James Buchanan Barnes", Steve mumbled absentmindedly.  
"Yes? What did I do this time?"  
But Steve ignored him, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.  
"Barnes, Barnsey-"  
"Steve, no!"  
"Barnsy-"  
"I said _no_!"  
"Barney-"  
"Steven fucking Rogers! If you ever call me Barney, I'm gonna dye your Captain America costume pink and sew little ribbons on it!"

"-"

  
Buck stared at his roommate who finally took his eyes from the 'How I Met Your Mother' series.  
"You're no fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give you some fun after all the angst ;)
> 
> I'll be forever thankful for every comment.


End file.
